dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * I.J. Grab Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker2_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle2 = Wonder Boy: "Murder at State College" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nitzie * Bugs Other Characters: * Professor Bane Locations: * State College Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Leav | Inker3_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle3 = Sally O'Neil, Policewoman: "Stacey Trent" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Batty Gogan Other Characters: * Stacy Trent * Richard Trent Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker4_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: "Coast Guard Rescue" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank Loomis Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Kid Dixon: "'Lightning' Brown" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * "Lightning" Brown Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "Boxed Cobra" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lefferman * Klumac * Ken Butler Other Characters: * Lord Astor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker7_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle7 = Pen Miller: "Count Lutefisk" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niki Villains: * Count Lutefisk (wears a monocle and a cigarette holder) * Trellis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker8_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle8 = Kid Patrol: "Rodeo" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker9_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle9 = Paul Bunyan: "Crime in the Hinterlands" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Babe Villains: * counterfeiters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Mort Leav | Inker10_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle10 = Jack and Jill: "Canadian Laurentian Ski Vacation" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jack Doe * Jill Doe Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Grand Central Terminal * Canadian Laurentians ** Ski Hotel Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler11_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker11_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle11 = Merlin the Magician: "Vampire Bats of Trinidad" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak Vehicles: * | Notes = * Jack and Jill live in New York City. * Prop Powers and Lank Loomis are both now in the Coast Guard. Earlier they were in the Navy Air Corps. * Also featured in this issue of National Comics were: ** Windy Breeze by Ralph Johns ** Miss Winky, the All-American Girl by Arthur Beeman ** "Fighting Comeback" (text story) by Tim Powers ** Cyclone Cupid by Gill Fox | Trivia = * Jack and Jill with art by Mort Leav is credited to "Lowell Riggs". * Kid Dixon with art by Klaus Nordling is credited to "Bob Reynolds". * Kid Patrol with art by Charles Nicholas is credited to "Dan Wilson". * Merlin the Magician with script and art by Fred Guardineer is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Paul Bunyan with art by Reed Crandall is credited to "Storey Weaver". * Prop Powers with art by Witmer Williams is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Sally O'Neil with art by Mort Leav is credited to "Frank Kearns". * Wonder Boy with art by Nick Cardy is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". | Recommended = | Links = }}